Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle key testing device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle key testing device that quickly and easily enables a vehicle key to be tested without physically using the key on a vehicle.
Background Information
In conventional key testing, as shown in FIG. 1, a tester T is required to test a vehicle key VK on an actual vehicle V. In other words, the tester has to walk to different area around the vehicle to determine whether each of the individual receiving antennas in the vehicle was capable of receiving a signal from the vehicle key VK. As is understood, the vehicle key VK transmits a wireless signal when a button is push. For example, when the door open button DO is pushed, the vehicle key VK sends a signal instructing the door of the vehicle to unlock. The vehicle key VK can include any suitable buttons (e.g. remote start button RS, liftgate button LG, and alert button A). Moreover, the tester has to determine whether each of the antennas is cable of receiving the individual signals from the multiple aspects of the vehicle key VK, by walking around to differing positions relative to the vehicle V.